Super Saiyan Silver
Super Saiyan Silver is the pinnacle of Saiyan purity, and is often displayed in an advanced transformation. Goku is the first being to receive Super Saiyan Silver. Originally, it was given to Goku by Lord Zeno for teaching him the prospects of emotion. Zeno also praises Goku, calling him it's only "true" friend. Super Saiyan Silver is stronger than Super Saiyan Rose. Power Super Saiyan Silver was rewarded to Goku in order to defeat Zamasu and the ever-growing power Black Goku. Blessed by Zeno himself, this transformation possesses perfect speed and incredible power. Goku asks Zeno to grant him the energy to defeat Zamasu. At first, Zeno declines and wishes to wipe Zamasu and Black Goku out himself, however, Goku changes Zeno's mind. Times stronger than Super Saiyan Blue, Silver possesses some real fire power, stopping Black's Super Saiyan Rose abilities in their tracks. Although, it is later revealed that Rose is a corrupt and incomplete copy of Super Saiyan Silver. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) challenges Goku's new form. At the beginning of the fight, Vegeta is seen countering Goku's agile attacks. However, soon Vegeta is overwhelmed by Goku's power, and Goku knocks Vegeta unconscious in a matter of seconds. Vegeta soon gains the power of Super Saiyan Rose (through equipping the time ring). The two battle it out, but Goku is still slightly stronger. Appearance Super Saiyan Silver debuts as a glistening shiver of light which radiates from every aspect of Goku's essence. His hair becomes a pure white and the pupils in his eyes become a toned gray. The aura around Goku is a unique winter's white, and his skin tone becomes slightly darker (it is noticeable when he transforms). When serious, Goku's aura becomes shock-waves of pure lightning. This lightning sets the scene well for most battles and the lightning emits a sharp thunder sound, regularly. Goku vs. Black Goku Goku returns to the Future with Trunks' tattered Time Machine. The mission is clear, to defeat Black and rescue Trunks from Zamasu's captivity. Also, with the burning urge to avenge the fallen Vegeta. Upon arrival, Goku is transported to a distant land. Goku confidently follows the blissful trail, observing the blossomed trees and life. Until finally reaching a temple. Opening the gate, Goku discovers Zamasu sitting on one of two chairs, holding a cup of tea. Zamasu asks for Goku to join him. However, Goku declines the invitation and demands for Trunks. Zamasu flares up and calls upon Black. Black Goku instantly arrives. He smirks at Goku and the two face each other in the courtyard. Black starts by praising Goku's bravery and commitment, whilst Goku on the other hand, refuses to speak. Black lunges towards Goku and attempts to kick him. Goku simply blocks this attack by holding Black's right leg. Black regains control by landing a spinning left-kick to Goku's head, releasing his hold. Goku stands there whilst Black unleashes an array of deadly attacks. Suddenly, Goku calls off the fight. He calls one last time for peace. Zamasu rises from his chair, angrily and rants about mortal destruction. Goku gives Zamasu an angry stare. "These mortals you've killed were innocent and pure hearted, therefore, you're the only monster." Goku speaks. '' Zamasu regains composure and sits back down on his wooden chair. ''"This is for all the good-hearted people in the universe. This is for balance and freedom." '' Goku's begins to transform. At first he transforms into a Super Saiyan, but soon uncovers a power far greater. Zamasu notices something strange in Goku's ki. With this, Goku finally emerges silver. *''Bruce Faulconer Super Saiyan Theme Plays* Black stares at Goku unfazed. Goku tells Black to transform into a Super Saiyan Rose, otherwise he will certainly die. Black ignores Goku and asks him to show Super Saiyan Silver's potential. 'Goku rushes towards Black, and delivers a super-fast punch to Black Goku's abdomen. Black falls to the ground, left breathless. ' However, Black regains consciousness and transforms into a Super Saiyan Rose whilst rising from the ground. He attacks Goku, but the Silver Saiyan dodges Black's attacks with ease. Goku then delivers an intense punch to Black's abdomen again, critically injuring him. Annoyed, Black rises to the skies and charges his Dark Kamehameha. Super Saiyan Silver Goku watches from below. Black releases all his ki into the Kamehameha. Re-surfacing with incredible impact, the Saiyan from Earth catches the raging ki blast with his hands and transfers the negative energy inside the Kamehameha to pure energy, reversing the attack, making it Goku's. The Kamehameha hits Black Goku, causing him to be launched into the atmosphere. Zamasu curiously watches. Goku follows Black above the clouds and grabs him by the neck. "Where's Trunks?" ''Goku demands. "''I can't sense his ki!". '' Black begins to laugh hysterically. Black manages to scurry from Goku's tight grasp. Black tries to retaliate by punching Goku in the face, but Goku simply catches Black's hand. Goku then pulls black's fist towards Goku's body, exchanging a faster and closer punch which ignites Black 1,000,000 meters to the west. He returns immediately, completely drained. Goku flies backwards, looks Black Goku in the eyes and launches his Dragon Fist attack, which penetrates right through him. From this, Goku learns that Black Goku was a creation made by Zamasu using years of observation. According to Zamasu, Black Goku was created to resemble Super Saiyan Silver Goku, whom was granted Silver status by Zeno after befriending him. Zamasu tried to create the similarities of Super Saiyan Silver, but could not replicate Zeno's greatness. Instead, Zamasu created a Super Saiyan transformation from trial and error, thus Super Saiyan Rose was made. However, he soon states that Super Saiyan Rose is attached to Black Goku's time ring. Goku grabs the time ring from the marble floor. Goku vs. Zamasu Zamasu rises from his chair once again, and calmly flies towards Goku. He tells Goku to follow him, in which Goku applies. Zamasu leads him to a special room known as the Hyper-Valley. This room in time contains endless space and a small orbit of planets. Zamasu tells Goku that Trunks is hidden inside the Hyper-Valley, and it would be impossible to find him. Goku tries to use instant transmission to locate Trunk's root power. He does not succeed in his base form, but Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Silver and senses Trunk's power. Zamasu spectates Goku's transformation and rescue. Trunks is uncovered badly beaten and close to death. This brings a tear to Goku's eye, which reflects on the true evilness of Zamasu. Goku teleports Trunks outside of the room and re-enters. Super Saiyan Silver Goku stands beside Zamasu and the two begin in chat once again, before emerging in their fighting stances. Zamasu tells Goku he won't hold back. Goku places the time ring upon himself and is granted the Super Saiyan Rose power. "''I will defeat you with your own reckless creation, i will show you the strength of a natural Saiyan warrior". ''Zamasu smirks and the two engage in battle. ''SSR Goku vs. Zamasu - 22 minutes The two commence in more chatter, and Zamasu summons more of his power. Enough to gain the upper-hand on SSR Goku. - 15 minutes SSR Goku vs. Zamasu (Increased) - 17 minutes. Zamasu finally summons all of his power, and Goku removes the time ring, allowing him to transform into a Super Saiyan Silver (SSS). - 6 minutes SSS Goku vs Immortal Zamasu - 41 minutes. SSS Goku defeats Zamasu and shows him mercy. Using his ultimate power, Goku shows Zamasu the pleasures of mortals. Showing Zamasu families caring for each other, and happiness. Zamasu finally gains a change of heart once he is greeted by his old teacher. - 9 minutes. Total Time of Battle - 110 mins + introduction.